muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Vehicles
In the alternate worlds of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative, Tactical Surface Fighters are only the tip of the spear of humanity's fighting force, with support vehicles and craft agumenting the deadliness of TSFs on the field either directly or indirectly. Before the rise of TSFs, land vehicles were the first to face the BETA in combat, usually suffering massive losses from having to cover the ultra-wide battle lines formed by BETA swarms, as well as dealing with BETA strains several times their size with no effective way to take them down or being overwhelmed by ridiculous numbers of smaller strains. Now, with TSFs taking up the brunt of the fighting, most land warfare vehicles have taken a position at the rear, although this does not mean that they are obsolete in a new age of warfare; rather, the support they provide for TSFs remain invaluable, and some vehicles are outright indispensable in a frantic combat situation. Main Battle Tanks Formerly the main fighting force on land, the presence of Destroyer and Tank-class BETA ensured that a tank-based victory would be either a hard-fought one or nonexistent. Nevertheless, main battle tanks are an important corner of any nation's military arm; these relatively low-cost vehicles free up TSFs from guarding duties, and their main weapons are by no means underpowered against the BETA. Japanese Tanks *Type-90 MBT :: Armed with a 120mm smoothbore cannon, a 12.7mm heavy machinegun and a 7.62mm mounted automatic weapon, the Type-90 is Imperial Japan's primary battle tank, used in support of advancing TSFs or in the defence of a key location. Soviet Tanks *T-55 :: Post World War II-era battle tank, the T-55 was obsolete by the time the BETA made landfall. Several were still deployed by the East German Army during the defence of their nation. *T-62 :: Direct descendant of the T-55, the T-62 served as the main battle tank of the Soviets and East Germans for many years througout the BETA war. It can be fitted with up to two heavy machineguns as auxiliary weapons. *T-62M :: The result of a massive refurbishment of the T-62, the T-62M has improved armor, gun systems, engines, frame, a modern Volna fire control system, and the added capability to fire ATGMs through its gun. *T-64 :: The gateway unit to modern Soviet battle tanks, the T-64 was a continuation of the T-62 and T-62M. *T-72 :: A continuation of the T-62, the T-72 was the most powerful tank system at the time of its introduction and served both frontline forces in East Germany and the Soviets. *T-80 :: Modern main battle tank of the Soviets. *T-80UM-1 :: An upgraded version of the T-80, the T-80UM is a next-generation main battle tank used by the Soviets. European Tanks *Challenger 1 :: The former main battle tank of United Kingdom forces, several Challenger 1s were still deployed in Egypt as of 1989. *Leopard 2A7I :: The third-generation incarnation of the enduring Leopard design, this West German-manufactured battle tank is in use with several nations as well as UN forces. Its 120mm main gun and armor treated with anti-laser coating affords it greater battlefield presence in support of TSF forces. Artillery Artillery is an aspect of delivering long-ranged firepower against an enemy force to soften it up for direct engagement; with the invasion of the BETA in 1973, artillery has become an inseparable part of warfare, allowing humanity to even the numerical odds before having to engage the BETA up front. Their powerful guns are the strongest weapons a land army can field, and without the artillery, casualty rates in any battle would be beyond sky-high. American Artillery *M2001 Crusader :: Self-propelled howitzer system mounted on a tracked chassis, the Crusader is a reliable field artillery system that provides valuable support fire against BETA swarms. Several were deployed by the United Nations in the defence of Yokohama. *M270 MLRS :: Unlike shell-based artillery, the M270 MLRS (meaning "Multiple Launch Rocket System") fires high-speed, long-ranged rockets outfitted with various munitions against BETA hordes. A reliable system, the M270 is in use by both US and UN forces, with several units stationed at Yokohama Base. Soviet Artillery *2S19 MSTA :: Soviet-made self-propelled field howtizer, the MSTA carries a 152mm cannon that can fire up to eight shells per minute. Several of these are deployed at the Kamchatka defence line held by the Soviets. *BM-21 Grad :: Soviet-made rocket launcher system mounted on a truck chassis, manufactured in the early 1960s. Low sophisication and range is compensated by a rate of fire that is unmatched by any single modern vehicle. Tracked Vehicles The tank chassis is a successful design; so much that while the vehicles in this section might not be as powerful as a main battle tank, they use the same frame for ease of travel over rough terrain and durability, amongst other things. From support firepower to transport, tracked vehicles provide valuable backup in rough terrain. Japanese Vehicles *Type-87 SPAAG :: Armed with a 35mm rapid-fire cannon system, the Type-87 is designed to be a cheap counter to smaller BETA strains. While it excels in its high rate of firepower output, it is woefully outmatched in direct combat or against Tank-class BETA. *Flamethrower Tank :: A tank chassis outfitted with a flamethrower system, commonly used to dispose of BETA corpses after a battle. Direct combat situations are not recommended for this vehicle. Soviet Vehicles *BMP-1 :: Used by both the East Germans and orignally manufactured by the Soviets, the BMP-1 is armed with a 73mm light cannon and two light machineguns, giving it a higher degree of firepower than most vehicles of its class. Its design also allows it to carry infantry; however, exoskeleton-armed infantry cannot enter because of its small size. *Z-SU-23-4 :: Also known as the Shilka, the vehicle was quickly repurposed to combat BETA after humanity's loss on the Moon; its 23mm cannons allow it to combat smaller BETA strains. *2S6 Tungaska :: An improved variant of the original Tungaska, boasting an improved chassis and various upgraded systems. Several of these are stationed at Kamchatka as ranged support for the Soviet forces holding the Far East defence line. Wheeled Vehicles While tank design provides a very well-armored target, sometimes speed has the greater need over protection. The vehicles in this section are either counting on being fast to get away, or for easier logistic needs and repairs; as an example, tank tracks are much more troublesome to replace than wheels, and wheeled vehicles are easier to manufacture and repair at a lower cost. American Vehicles *Lunar Vehicle-2 :: While technically not used on Earth, the LV-2, is still a wheeled vehicle designed to operate under gravity conditions; specifically, on the surface of Luna. Armed with twin missile launchers, it was an early form of a support vehicle. *Lunar Vehicle-4 Japanese Vehicles *Supply Truck :: Large supply truck ferrying various types of supplies to locations that need them; several of them supplied Squad 207 during the 12/5 Incident. A variant exists that can carry the supply containers used by TSFs to rearm during combat. *Type-82 Combat Vehicle :: A lightly armed and armored combat vehicle in use with Imperial Japan and UN forces stationed in Japan, the Type-82 also acts as as mobile command post for small groups of maneuver forces. A 12.7mm heavy machinegun offers a small measure of protection against anti-infantry BETA. *Type-87 Transport Vehicle :: A flatbed truck with facilities to transport a TSF via land, when flying is not feasible or not economical. Several of them were used by Squad 207 during the 12/5 Incident. European Vehicles *Armored Personnel Carrier :: An armored fighting vehicle designed in Switzerland, the APC in use by UN forces carries both light ahd heavy machineguns to combat smaller strains of BETA, as well as ferry infantry into the heat of combat. However, its small size prevents it from transporting troops outfitted with combat exoskeletons. *VBL :: Also known as the Véhicule Blindé Léger (meaning "Light Armored Vehicle"), this lightweight French-made 4x4 all-terrain vehicle comes with various weapon and equipement customization options (varying from reconnaissance to anti-tank armaments) and is in use not only by various countries, but also the United Nations. Other Vehicles Types An unorthodox enemy demands unorthodox tactics, and these vehicles, some of them related to TSFs in terms of a common design philosophy, can only show their effectiveness in the environment they were made for. Nonetheless, some remain use in conventional warfare as an effective form of offense against specific BETA strains. Hovering Vehicles *Lunar Carrier Module-1 Bipedal Vehicles *Feedback Protector :: A large powered exoskeleton, the Feedback Protector has seen use since the conflict against the BETA on the moon as a force multiplier for infantry forces. It allows an infantryman wearing the system to perform physical feats well beyond their normal capabilities, and on the airless and low-gravity conditions of the moon, the Feedback Protector served to amplify the abilities of the individual soldier. *Type-89 Feedback Protector :: :: A combat variant of the Type-89 usually seen as part of the Type-92 cockpit block's systems, this variant of the Type-89 has been outfitted for combat use, with improved sensors, a .50 caliber machinegun and even an eight-shot rocket pod. *Hardyman :: A modern offshoot of the Feedback Protector that most TSF cockpit blocks are armed with, the Hardyman is an exoskeleton system armed for combat against anti-infantry BETA strains, developed from early-model Feedback Protector systems used on the moon. First deployed in 1970 on the lunar front, years of combat have seen multiple variants; the current standard used by the US Army is armed with a 12.7mm heavy machinegun, flares, a portable missile launcher, and is equipped with small-scale Jump Units for boosted jumps under the increased gravity of Earth. *Multi-leg Transport Vehicle :: For use as equipment mules during Hive infiltration. Gallery now with rawr-kats.png|An APC and VBL convoy. The VBLs here are armed with anti-tank rocket tubes. murrica strong.png|A battery of MLRS firing. 57828869.png|A battery of Crusaders providing support. 59370EAF.png|A platoon of Leopard tanks. 0AFB0CA3.png|T-62M tank crew in an assault, supported by MiG-21s. 56337D56.png lunar-2.jpg|Diagram of an LV-2. party time.png|Hardyman sprites used in Alternative Chronicles 03. TE Mondays fight club.png|A Hardyman engaging an enhanced human in a melee fight. take cover.png|A picture showing the additional head cover of the Hardyman underneath the sensors. lunar-4.jpg|Schematic of an LM-4. Category:Hardware and Technology in Muv Luv Category:Alternative Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Unlimited Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After Category:Hardware and Technology in Muv Luv Category:Alternative Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Unlimited Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After